The use of inductive power supply systems in automobiles or other types of motorized vehicles, is known in the art. The inductive power supply systems provide power systems for clean and environmentally-friendly transportation vehicle.
The inductive power supply systems provide electrical power transfer without sparking effects due to contact problems and the inductive power systems are rugged against dust and environmental conditions.
The inductive transfer of electric power to an electrical device is based on the use of an alternating magnetic field generated by a secondary coil inductively coupled to a primary coil. Thus, electrical power is wirelessly transferred to the secondary coil without moving parts.
Current inductive power systems do not include devices and methods for protecting the use of the inductive power supply system by non-registered and illegal users thereof. This can lead to the abuse of electrical devices which receive electrical power from an inductive power supply system.
The prior art device does not describe using a secure vehicle inductive power supply system for supplying electrical power to an electrical device located in the vehicle.